1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a hinge.
2. Description of Related Art
A collapsible device, such as a notebook computer, or a clamshell mobile phone, generally including a main body and a display, often uses a hinge to interconnect the main body and the display. The hinge allows the display to be rotatable with respect to the main body, and to be folded with the main body for saving space.
A hinge normally includes a first element and a second element fixed to the main body and the display of the collapsible device, respectively. The first and second elements are rotatable relative to and in friction engagement with each other for maintaining the display at any angle with respect to the main body. However, in using the hinge, the display can be rotated relative to the main body, but not be transversely moved along the main body, which is quite inconvenient for users.